Dangerous
by psychosocialwai
Summary: AU. Levi Ackerman, a PSG, has been ordered to guard and protect the President's only niece–Petra Ral–from all sorts of danger. Levi revealed himself to Petra in a certain party two weeks before Christmas Day and explained everything to her. When she heard his revelations, she became distressed and her life will never be the same again. Rated T for language and theme.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

><p>"I said I am not going with you!" a light ginger haired lady exclaims while struggling to let go from the tight grip in her hand.<p>

"You'll go with me or you'll be abducted by assholes. Choose, NOW!" the man in an undercut hair replies without glancing at her. His voice is masculine and deep, and she can easily tell that he is strong despite of his short stature. He is still not letting go of the tight grip on her wrist.

"I don't even know you!" she says, partly irritated with a hint of suspicion in her voice. Grooves are form in the middle of her smooth eyebrows.

He doesn't respond, instead, he carries her in sack of potato style and drag her inside his black Lexus that he has parked in the nearby corner. Before he starts the engine, he gets something inside his suit's pocket and throws it gently on her lap. She slowly picks it and flips the thing that looks like a license.

_'A Presidential Security Group?'_

"I am Levi Ackerman, an idiot assigned to be your personal bodyguard," he introduce himself, "I'm your PSG and to tell you, I've been monitoring and tracking all your activities for two weeks now."

Petra's honey gaze land on the young looking man beside her who just started to drive along the city road.

"Youー! Did Uncle Erwinー"

"Tch. Isn't it legit?"

_'He is mean. For all the PSG, why him?'_ she says at the back of her mind.

Petra is not the type of woman who easily believes strangers. A little awkward as it may seem, she asks her typical questions like what she usually does with her clients. He answers back shortly, and it appeals to her that he is a private person.

Thousands of thoughts start to blow her mind into her stream of consciousness. She drifts her sight on the tinted window where Christmas lights flicker on the streets and buildings along the road. Christmas is approaching and she gets excited as days pass by. Her Uncle Erwin promised that they will celebrate Christmas together and it is two weeks before the awaited day. As she indulges her thoughts on the phone call last week, she suddenly remembers when her uncle mentioned something about a certain PSG. Unfortunately, she didn't pay attention to it. Even so, a thought hit her that the PSG beside her might be the one that Erwin has been talking about.

Out of her uncle's awareness, she was invited to attend a certain party of a political family friend. During the party, four suspicious men in suits were spotted by Levi who was keeping an eye over her safety. Clueless of what was happening, Petra enjoyed the company of her acquaintances and other elites of the society.

The orchestra played and each men asked the ladies to dance. Petra, who was walking towards the beverages to get a light drink, was approached by a certain politician. Before she could answer, Levi came and draped his hand on her shoulder which made her totally surprised, nonetheless she managed to wear her poker face. The politician thought that he is her fiancé but still tried to ask for a dance with her. Levi excused her from the persistent politician and escorted her outside the venue, his hand drifted from her shoulder down to her waist as they walked together up the grand staircase. She struggled to free herself from him but he pulled her closer.

"Don't attempt to scream." he warned her.

When they exited, he grabbed her wrist to take her out of the party.

Between the traffic and the ordinary sounds, Petra feels a fire in her belly. She doesn't know if she is safe but staring at his face makes her think that he doesn't look harmful, so does her intuition tells her.

"You live there alone, don't you?" Levi asks upon halting his car in front of her house.

She nods without glancing at him, amber eyes are nail outside the tinted window. Her twitched smooth eyebrows are enough for him to notice that she is quite annoyed yet anxious. He snorts in the sight of her frowning face.

"Your fuzzy eyebrowed uncle just wanted to ensure your safety so don't act like a pitiful caged bird." He frankly says and gets out of the car to open the passenger's door. "Just don't let your guard down and everything will be fine. Your life is at risk."

"How sure are you?" she confirms, stepping out of the car.

He closes the passenger's door and corners her with his arms.

"Look," he replies with twitched eyebrows, "Your uncle who raised you since birth has a bunch of greedy swine opponents in the political world. They are ready to kill and destroy the precious things left for him." He explains. The fierce of his glare almost melts her sinking heart. "I beat and tortured two men who tried to break in your house two nights ago. Who are they, you might ask? They confessed that they are the Vice President's men."

"The Vice President is Uncle Erwin's bestfriend." She retorted. Her honey gaze are plastered on his fierce, narrow eyes.

"Yes they are, in the public's eyes. What do you think are his men's agenda two nights ago? Rape you. Kill you. Sell you, so your uncle will go literally crazy in search of his niece."

Her eyes widen upon hearing his revelation. "I can't understand."

"Of course you won't because you don't know anything." Words roll out heavily from his tongue. "You are the President's weak point. The opposition just discovered your existence two weeks ago so I was obliged to protect you. Do you fucking get it?"

She lowers her head to avoid his intimidating glare. She bit her lower lip in distress.

"Now stop your drama and enter your house. Lock everything. I will call you later. Charge your phone." He orders and removes his strong arms to free her.

Petra quickly opens the gate and jabs the key into the knob. Before she enters the house, she turns her head to look at him. She isn't surprise when she finds him looking at her too. To avoid an awkward moment, she gives him a faint smile of appreciation.

"Thank you for protecting me, Mr. Ackerman."

"Levi." He said, "Call me Levi."

"Levi." she repeats his name. "Advance Merry Christmas."

Her last statement brings a slight lift in his heart. It is the first time that a woman tells him something absurd as that, but for him it is sensical. Nevertheless, he nods slightly and replies back, "Advance Merry Christmas, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A thought came and a Rivetra AU story was published, lol. I attempted to write a drabble (but it seemed like a one shot) because of my love for this ship, so if I receive reviews of request for another chapter, I may possibly continue this and make it as multi-chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

><p>In an old, shady warehouse, a loud mocking laugh echoed in its four concrete corners. Aroma of cannabis and white crystalline powders blended in the air as a light ginger haired lady shouted.<p>

"Levi!" Petra exclaimed while watching a match in front of her amber colored eyes.

"If you don't want to let go of her, then kill her." Levi told the tall man who was standing across his direction.

It was a one on one face off, guns were pointed with each other for about three meters in distance. Petra was tied on a post on the rear side of the Vice President's PSG, also the most powerful drug lord of their country, under the name of Kenny Ackerman. She was abducted and was used as a bait for Erwin to appear before them. Unfortunately, the president didn't appear, instead, Levi went to rescue the president's niece.

"Let go? Kill her? Do you think I'm a fool like you to let go of this woman? She's a precious jewel that you slipped off your hand, midget." Kenny replied calmly while smirking. "The most important fact, she's the President's niece."

Levi shortly glanced at Petra but quickly shifted his gaze on the tall man in black in front of him. "You fucking don't know anything, Kenny."

"Ooh, yes, maybe I don't know anything." the drug lord admitted, "But come on son, give up your career as the President's dog and join us instead."

Petra's eyes widen upon hearing the revelation. 'Son?'

Levi snorted. "I'm enough of your goddamn drugs." he replied, "So stop your babbling and let's finish this shady game of yours." he declared and pulled the trigger.

Two weeks earlier...

"Thank you for protecting me, Mr. Ackerman."

"Levi." He said, "Call me Levi."

"Levi." She repeated his name. "Advance Merry Christmas."

He was surprised on her last statement. It is the first time that a woman told her something absurd as that. Nevertheless, he nods slightly and replied, "Advance Merry Christmas, too."

As soon as she heard his reply, she entered the house and locked everything like what he instructed her to do. Levi parked his car to somewhere that nobody could notice, just around the vicinity of the place. He then proceeded to his usual spot to watch over the light ginger haired lady. The night went peaceful but Petra couldn't sleep because of paranoia that started flowing on her body. At 10 o'clock in the evening, Levi called her on the phone and told her to relax and be calmed. She trusts him so after they talked for a short while, she read her lesson plan for her tomorrow's class in Counseling Psychology.

Petra is a Psychologist and Registered Guidance Counselor in a government university that she graduated several years ago. She is a very good counselor especially to students with psychological or emotional problems. One of her clients is Eren Jaeger, a college student who lost his mother six months ago but still didn't overcome his traumatic experience. He acquired a post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) because her mother was killed in front of him. Eren was referred by Mikasa Ackerman, one of her best students in Counseling class.

She reviewed the cases of her clients scheduled for tomorrow. She didn't notice the time and found out that it's already 3 o'clock. Morning came so fast and she prepared to go to work. Her residence is only 2 kilometers away from the university and took her travel by taxi everyday. Everything went smoothly the whole day and that whole week too. One week before Christmas, she phone called her Uncle Erwin but he didn't answer so it was sent on his voice mail. She decided to call Hanji, her uncle's fiancé, but the eyeglassed woman didn't respond too. On the other hand, Levi didn't appear since she met him on the party but she knows that he is always around.

One late afternoon after work, Petra left her office and was surprised to see Levi outside the building.

"Hi." she greeted with a smile.

He slightly nodded. "Dinner?" he asked.

She looked at her wrist watch, it was exactly 6:30 in the evening. "Sure." she agreed.

He escorted her in the parking lot where his car awaits them. On their way in the restaurant, Petra asked him. "Where have you been for the past week?"

"In shady places where I can always watch over you." he answered.

For some reason, Petra's heart beat suddenly became unusual and she blushed a little.

"I see. Thank you for asking me to go for a dinner. I don't actually plan to eat anything tonight." she confessed.

"You shouldn't skip a meal. You're getting skinny." he said.

"Oh, really?" she asked.

They spent their dinner at an expensive restaurant. Levi paid for everything and brought her home safely. The same scenario happened for the rest of the week and Petra felt safe and secure. She also became more comfortable with him and started to tell him about her life.

"You're not spoiled, aren't you?" Levi asked her while spending their dinner in a French restaurant.

She nodded. "Yes, Uncle Erwin doesn't like too much luxuries. We just live an average life. How about you?"

"I lived in the capital." he answered.

"Wow! I've heard that people in the capital are skilled and intelligent men."

"Maybe." he replied.

For a week of getting to know each other, they got attached and Petra sometimes cooked lunch for him. It was his first time to receive a bento from someone but she didn't know.

A day before Christmas, she went alone shopping on the mall and coincidentally saw Eren and Mikasa hanging out. Eren approached her cheerfully and they accompanied her to buy gifts for friends and visitors. She also bought something for Levi as a birthday present for tomorrow.

"You two look good together." she noticed on the two students while looking for cute gifts in a stuff toys shop.

Mikasa immediately blushed on her professor's statement but Eren scratched his head and answered, "We're best friends."

"Ohh. I thought you're in a relationship." Petra said chuckling and notice the girl beside her. "Something wrong, Miss Ackerman?"

The short haired girl shook her head while a gloomy cloud started to form above her.

"You should do something to make her happy, Eren. This is an advice, not a counsel, okay?" Petra whispered.

"H-huh? But why? She always look like that." Eren retorted.

"You guys really don't know women's feeling, aren't you?" she asked in a mean way.

Eren's sweat dropped. "Alright, I will give something to her tomorrow."

After they shopped, they went outside the mall to call for taxi but a black car stopped in front of them. A group of men in black surrounded them and got Petra. After she was being dragged inside the car, Mikasa started to beat the men around them.

"Sensei!" Eren exclaimed but the car went away, leaving them with several men.

The two students nodded on each other and Eren began to help Mikasa. They are both black belted Tae Kwon Do players with no losses in their competitions so it's easy for them to beat the opponents. Unfortunately, they didn't able to catch the car.

"Dammit! What will we do!? She has been abducted!" Eren yelled in the air angrily.

"I got the plate number." Mikasa told him. "Let's report on the police."

"No." a man in an undercut said while walking towards them.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I am Petra's-" the man was interrupted when Mikasa reacted.

"Ah! I often see you in our university." she said.

'Tch. How did this kid saw me?' the grumpy man asked himself.

"You know him, Mikasa?" Eren asked.

"Yes. He is Petra-sensei's boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes, yes, yes! Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this one. Continuation of the two weeks flashback will be on the next chapter. Reviews are well appreciated.<strong>

**P.S.** **I love EreMika's presence and special participation in the story. Is it okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. Any resemblance of the place/venue that you will read in this chapter is a coincidence.**

* * *

><p>Eren twitched his eyebrows. "Hell no, Mikasa! Look at his wrinkles! Based on the qualifications that I've heard from Petra-sensei, he's not qualified to be his ideal guy."<p>

"Hm." Mikasa exhaled and put her hand under her chin while thinking. "You might be right."

"Might be?" Eren confirmed.

She nodded. "I often see two men in undercut hair. The other one is shorter and not wrinkled face."

* * *

><p>'<em>Relax, he told you to relax. He might be following your track. Have faith.' <em>Petra tries to calm herself while looking at the men who kidnapped her.

She kept silent to avoid getting hurt by the unknown men, though she has hints that those are the Vice President's scouts and men. It is the first time that she was captured in the public. The men blindfolded her so she will not be able to see where they are going. She tries to struggle but they tied her hands and arms.

It was yesterday when Levi told her about several attempts of abduction that was planned for her and the latest case was three days ago. Flashback came on her and tears started to flow on her cheeks, wetting the white handkerchief bounded on her eyes.

_Three days ago…_

Petra just arrived home for about half an hour ago and hadn't still changed uniform from work. She indulged herself on stalking Levi over the internet like surfing every possible account that he might own but she found none. That night, he didn't ask her for dinner and it seemed that she missed him a little. They didn't see each other throughout the day so she got herself busy with her counseling sessions and online stalking. Levi called her over the phone at exactly 9 o'clock in the evening and it brought her great surprise. She quickly answered it with excitement but the smile on her face ceased when she heard his statement.

"Do you remember the man who offered you dance on the party last two weeks ago?" he asked her.

"Yes. That bastard is my suitor for about six months now and I really, really dislike him. He's the congressman of this district." She replied. "Why?"

"That asshole is up on capturing you. Make way in your kitchen right now and exit on the backdoor. I order you not to make any exaggerated noise. The men haven't reached the backyard yet so hurry before they catch you."

"Petra, let's have a dinner together!" the congressman suddenly shouted outside the gate.

Petra's sweat dropped from her temple and her knees suddenly felt trembling. Though fear began to emerge in her body, she started her expedition outside her room and went straight to the kitchen. She heard the congressman shouted his meddling outside her house and the chains in her front gate seemed to have been broken. Nevertheless, she ignored it and continued to exit outside her house.

"They're trespassing!" she said and sneaked through the flowering bushes in her backyard. That's when she realized that she hasn't changed her suit and skirt.

'_Darn this skirt and heels. Darn that congressman!'_ She told herself, quite irritated.

Frightened and anxious that the men might catch her, she slowly crawled on the grass beside the wall and spotted that the back gate was already open. She thought that Levi opened it for her easy escape which is apparently true.

"I got you!" one of the men surprised her when she ran towards the back gate. He grabbed her petite body and locked her in its arms so she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Let go of me!" she shouted while struggling.

Before a curse came out of her lips, the man suddenly hit the ground unconscious. She pushed him away from her trembling body and saw Levi standing behind the man, wearing his agent suit with his gun.

"Levi!" she said in a hoarse voice and embraced him tightly.

"Go inside my car and wait." He instructed with a poker face.

She shook her head while burying her face on his shoulder, as if she doesn't want to let go of him. He sighed. He has no choice but to carry her in a sack of potato style (again) and put him inside his car which awaits them outside the back gate.

"Wait for a minute. Relax. Okay?" He said and locked the car's doors before she could protest. He then proceeded to the garden where he would easily hide in the bushes and start his operation.

"Aren't you going to come out, Petra? I have questions to ask you!" the congressman persistently shouted while walking on the pathway of the garden. "Who is that shortie in the party?"

Levi popped a nerve when he heard the question. He yanked his gun and continued to sneak silently. He began shoot the men's legs nearby to prevent them from moving any further in which the congressman didn't notice.

"Is he your fiancé?" the congressman continued to ask, as if Petra could hear him.

'_One more question and I'll blow this asshole's head.' _Levi told himself with twitched eyebows.

The next thing that Petra heard over the phone was the sound of beatings which made her more worried. "Levi! What is happening?" she asked worriedly.

There was no response, instead, she heard a bit of conversation on the background.

"You!" the congressman exclaimed upon seeing Levi knocked down all his men.

"First and foremost, it's none of your business if she's my fiancé. Second, you're a bastard. Third, she doesn't want to go out on a dinner with you." Levi said and beat him until he lost his consciousness. He then called for reinforcement from the military to get the men for investigation.

Petra's hands were cold but she tried her best to calm herself. She shouldn't let him see her shaking anxiously and remembered the basics of her therapies during counseling sessions. After a few moment, he returned to his car and quickly started the engine.

"Just relax. You don't have to feel anxious." he said. His expression seemed like nothing happened.

"Did you kill them?" she asked, more calmed than before.

"No. Do you want me to kill them?"

She shook her head. Her bright amber eyes were full of peril. They drove their way from her house to somewhere she doesn't know.

"Where are we?" she asked while scanning the place.

It was past 11 o'clock and Levi locked his car when they stepped down. "Palace Grande Hotel. You'll be safe here for now." He answered and offered his arm to escort her inside.

She held his arm and walked straight on the wide glass door and they received a warm welcome from the staff in the counter.

"Good evening, Sir, Ma'am." The lady greeted and recognized Petra. "You must be the President's niece."

Petra looked at Levi.

"One room." He told the lady shortly, dropping her statement.

"Yes, Sir." She said and handed them the key.

He picked it and they immediately proceeded to the elevator. Petra kept on glancing at him which he noticed after a short while.

"What is it?" he asked.

She shook her head and decided not to ask him the questions in her mind. Along with the elevator's door sliding open in halves was the pounding of her chest and the paranoia that started to creep in her veins. She wasn't ready if something comes up on that fateful evening. She has to release her emotions alone.

Levi entered the key into the knob and opened the door. She walked in and he followed.

"You're all messed up. Fix yourself." He told her.

She remained standing there for a moment, absentminded, until he walked towards her and carried her in bridal style. He brought her to the bathroom.

"Now clean yourself." He said and left, closing the door.

While she tried to recover from the attempted capture of the congressman on her, she went to the shower and opened it. She then soaked herself on the lukewarm water in the bathtub and buried her face on her palms out of stress. Levi stood by the wide window and looked outside where lights of the city flickered like fireflies. He was distracted when Erwin called him on the phone.

"Your niece is not used in action and adventure." he said.

"She is a sunny lady. She's not used in operations." Erwin replied.

"Legit. No wonder why the asshole seemed to freak her out. By the way, we're at Palace Grande now."

"The receptionist called me by now that's why I phone call you. Keep watching over my niece. The FBI sent me notice about Nile Dok's plans. Abduction. Ambush…"

Levi twitched his eyebrows. "That freaking asshole. How about Hanji?"

"She turned her back against me and joined them." Erwin answered in a depressed manner.

"She got Auro, Erd and Gunther with her, I suppose."

"Yes. I have thoughts why Hanji decided to join the opposition."

They continued their conversation about their next operations until Levi noticed that Petra didn't left the bathroom for about half an hour.

"I'll catch up the day after tomorrow. Let's further talk about it." He said and ended the call.

He then walked by the bathroom door and knocked twice. There was no response. He continued to knock several times but she wasn't responding. The sound of the shower kept on pouring on the tiled floor.

"Petra." Levi called outside.

After several minutes, he impatiently held the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. She didn't lock it when he left earlier. He entered and didn't saw her all around except her clothes on the floor. His eyes wandered until he spotted light ginger strands of hair floating on the water in the tub. She fell asleep while crying bitterly. He immediately got her out of the water, not minding that she was barely nude. Reaching the towel nearby, he wrapped her body and laid her in the bed.

"This woman." He said under his breath with a sigh. A red was creeping up at the back of his neck and ears.

The next morning, Petra woke up because of the rays of light that disturbed her eyes. She thought it was sunlight but later figured out that it was only the light coming from the hotel's bright ceiling lamp. She got up her back and leaned on the soft pillow, quite groggy. Her eyes were scanning the room, looking for Levi. When she decided to leave the bed, her eyes widen upon seeing her body only wrapped in towel.

"W-what happened?" she asked, deeply shocked. Her heart beats fast like it demands to leave her chest.

She accidentally turned her gaze on the couch and saw a pair of her work uniform neatly folded. There was also a note on top of it.

'_I'll wait for you in the lobby. Hurry. -Levi'_

For some reason, she felt odd and weird like butterflies wanted to come out of her stomach. She rushed her way to the bathroom as she grabbed her uniform and changed. When she walked down the lobby, she saw him drinking tea while comfortably sitting on the medieval designed couch.

"Shall we go?" he asked, putting his tea cup on the glass table in front of him.

She nodded. Her cheeks were red since they left the hotel and Levi noticed it when they were driving down the road going back to her house.

"Is there any problem?"

She shook her head.

"I want you to tell me what's in your mind right now. I don't read minds." He demanded.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before asking the ever intense question that she will ever ask in her whole life. "Did something happen between us last night?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey, hey! Thank you so much for your reviews. You greatly inspired me to continue this story. Hope you enjoy this one. Please review. <strong>

**I have too much flashback. Haha. I want to elaborate things further. Please, bear with my flashbacks for now. I'll catch up with the present on the next chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I haven't edited chapters 2 and 3 so please give me more time to deal with them (and how OOC Kenny is). I know it has countless grammar quirks too but a million thank you for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Warning: Drugs, killing and blood are mentioned/included in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Levi is not the maniac type of guy but he is rather not innocent about sexual things. Don't be surprised if he can answer your awkward sexual questions precisely and well-detailed, thus finding him quite expert to it. As the truth always prevails, so it declares that he was born human, absolutely he is not a saint.<p>

Petra saw how Levi looked at her eyes, slowly drifting his sight to her lips, neck, collar bone and finally to her chest until a red crept at the back of his ear. Well, that's only her wild imagination. Levi didn't actually spare a glance at her since she asked him that intense question, narrow eyes were plastered on the road, and it seemed that he has no plan to tell her anything about it.

"Levi." Her sweet voice perfectly pronounced each syllable of his name, amber irises were glistening in deep curiosity. She was still waiting for an answer.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked, out of the context.

She tightened the grip of her hands that were resting on her lap. Unsure if he heard her grumbling stomach or he was just diverting the topic, she nodded in failure to know if something really happened between them last night.

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

_'You don't know anything, Kenny. You fucking don't.'_ Levi says at the back of his mind while exchanging bullets with his opponent.

He doesn't mind to get his hands dirty again as long as he kills Kenny, he can resign from the Presidential Security Group anytime he desires to. Still considering Petra's safety, he floods his bullets consistently to Kenny, quite far on the post from where she is being tied up. If she dies, there is a 100% chance that he will take his own life, after he kills his opponent, for Erwin will not spare him alive.

"Help us."Petra whispers a prayer.

One lost bullet can instantly kill her if it accidentally goes on her way and hit her critically. To die through bullets is not the kind of death that she ever wanted, for if ever fate takes her away, many lives will get affectedーher clients, her students, her Uncle Erwin, and most of all, [her] Levi. She still needs to hear more revelations from him regarding Erwin, the issue behind his presidency and how the opposition found out her existence.

She is an anonymous presidential niece to everyone in the country. Ordinary citizens, like those in the university, know that she is from a middle class family and that she was orphaned at an age of 6, no more, no less. To anyone's unawareness, Erwin took care of her after her parents' burial (22 years ago), brought her to the capital where he permanently resides, and later sent her to other countries to study.

"Way to go, midget!" Kenny shouts as if he is enjoying the moment, both hands have guns that shoot back for attack and defense.

Petra just close her eyes to block her sight from the traumatic scenario. She can smell the stimulants blending its aroma in the air as well as the gunpowders. Never in her life that she imagined herself being caught up in this kind of situation. Where is Erwin? She wants to know, but that's not too important this time. Lives are the major deal right nowーher life, as well as Levi's.

She isn't the crybaby type. Crying or screaming will just worsen the situation so instead of wasting her tears, she keeps herself in control. As her mind pleads while her demeanor is calm and placid, she feels the rope around her hands and body suddenly loosen. Strange as it is, she opens her amber eyes and turns her head over her shoulder.

Before her honey gaze appears a very familiar woman with eyeglasses. "M-Miss Hanji!" she says in almost a whisper, her voice is contrary to her startled reaction.

"Ssshhh." the female agent warns, placing her index finger on her lips to silence her. "I'm on your side and I still love your Uncle. Always remember that." she adds.

Hanji works under the military, and is the commander of the Scouting Regiment to be specific. She is a tough woman whom Erwin finds so special. They share the same strategies and desire for their country to reach the first world and that brings them together, closer. It's been two years since they started dating but only their closest company knows it. When Erwin learned that she and the whole Scouting Regiment joined the opposition, he felt betrayed. They never broke up and nobody spoke a word or two, but rather he remained silent and she started her job on the other party.

Petra's brows knit, forming wrinkles in the middle, while pondering over Hanji's last few words. She doesn't know anything about it and curiosity lies at the back of her mind, lest ignores it and just nod.

"Nice try, Commander." Kenny says at the distance while doing nothing to them, watching the two ladies running from the scene.

Levi's eyes catch the sight of Hanji, thinking if she is an ally or an enemy. He doesn't know if she is there to salvage the president's niece or abduct her and transfer to another hideout, but Hanji uses quick hand language that only them can understand. Easily figuring out that she is with him, he pulls the trigger to shoot the distracted Kenny. He can't waste any single second, time is gold. Unfortunately, fate often plays a game among people's lives and Levi knows the mechanics well. However, when it gambles, he never had the right bet.

"Petra!" Hanji exclaims worriedly when she heard a sudden painful groan from her. "What are you doing, Levi?!"

A curve forms at the edge of Kenny's lips while Levi slightly freezes on his feet. The bullet is suppose to hit Kenny's head, but he immediately noticed it and dodged, thus it directly hit Petra's left chest. Petra slowly looks at her PSG, her amber irises flash a glistening painful gaze at him. Levi can't look away, no, especially not right now. He feels the world just stopped spinning and those split seconds of eye contact seem to be forever.

Hanji quickly carries Petra, the advantage of her short stature is that her petite body is easy to carry, and run as fast as she can to escape. Indeed, she is tough and strong, and there is no way that she will surrender to anyone, particularly on operations and missions. She goes there alone without the knowledge of the Scouting Regiment, and she has to reach her goal: rescue Petra from the opposition.

_'Fuck you, Kenny!'_ Levi's mind shouts. He wants to put the blame to his fatherーwhose eyes are plastered on the escaping women, but somewhere in his mind, he knows that the blame is on him.

"You can't easily heal a dying heart." Kenny says as he watches Hanji until she gets out of the warehouse. He doesn't really care if they escape, Petra is not really his concern. It's Levi, his rebellious son. For wherever Petra is, so he is. "I feel sorryー"

Two grenades roll between his feet which cuts him from speaking. Levi is out of sight and before Kenny steps his foot aback, the warehouse explode loudly, bringing a shock at Hanji's back. She jumps off the ground and lands with her back on Levi's car nearby, Petra lying safe on her arms.

"Miss Hanji..." Petra tensely asks, slightly catching for breath.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright." She replies in a calm manner, hiding the tremendous worry that ranges inside her.

She is a military doctor before, and she assumes that the bullet hit some veins on Petra's chest which may cause excessive blood loss. Worst case scenario, the bullet hit the upper part of her heart.

"L-Levi is there." Petra says anxiously, trying not to feel the bleeding pain on her chest. "The warehouse explode and..."

A fake smile paints on Hanji's face. "He is a bad grass, you know. And a bad grass doesn't easily die even how many times it's been stepped on. I ask you to trust him... right now." She assures.

Blaming herself on the situation, Petra looks at the fiery warehouse in the distance. She can feel the heat coming from the burning woods, cannabis and other boxes of drugs. Hanji puts a face mask on Petra, as well as hers, so they will not get high from the smell of burning stimulants. She always has face masks on her pockets just in case of operations like this.

Over the blazing warehouse, a figure of a man appears through the dark smoke. "Levi!" Petra weakly exclaims, enduring every pain that she feels, as she tries to pull her back against Hanji's arms.

The strongest PSG walks out of the fiery warehouse , messy and dirty. Blood keeps on oozing from his head down to his right cheek. Nonetheless, he quickly runs when his sight catches streaks of light ginger on the distance. Ignoring his own condition, he sits on his knees before her weak body. He is not used to worry about anyone but for the first time in his life, he feels deeply worried about this lady that he's been protecting and watching for safety for the past four weeks. It's definitely not the scent of stimulants that his lungs absorbed, not even a hormonal imbalance or neural disconnection. What triggers him to worry is the guilt for hitting her chest with his dangerous bullet.

"Petra." The sound of his masculine voice seems to ease her pain and tension. It's the first time that she hears him all her name.

"Levi." She says with a genuine yet weak smile. She reaches his bloody cheek and touches it with her trembling, cold hand. "I know you can make it alive. I have faith in you."

She catches her breath and deeply nail her amber irises on Levi's eyes. He snakes his arm beneath her thighs and the other beneath her back, and he carries her gently. Hanji nods at him and without further dialogues, they abandon the place. Levi rush to the nearest hospital before Petra lose her consciousness and another two bags of blood, while Hanji calls for reinforcements to finish the operation and drives straight ahead on the Scouting Regiment Headquarters.

"Erwin." Levi calls over the phone while Petra undergoes surgery on the emergency room, "Nile lost his alas. We can infiltrate their headquarters now."

The alas that he is talking about is Kenny Ackerman, his father, the badass of all the badass PSG of Vice President Nile Dok who doesn't really care about Petra. To Levi's triumph, Kenny exploded before he could escape from the two grenades before him.

"I want you to elaborate things further, Levi. I've received a report from two university students who witnessed Petra's abduction. I suppose you succeeded the operation alone so beー"

Without any fancy word, Levi reveals his findings to Erwin, interrupting him with plain and simple words. "Yes, because Hanji is on our side."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A loving review is well appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Late Merry Christmas (Super Belated Happy Birthday Levi) and Happy New Year to you, dear reader. **


End file.
